1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to vises, and particularly to a wedge-driven sliding jaw for use in precision machinery.
2. Description of Prior Developments
Workpieces are typically held in place on a machining table with a vise having a fixed or "hard" jaw and a movable or "soft" jaw. Examples of such vises are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,056,766 and 5,060,920 each of which is incorporated herein by reference. Although these vises function well, their structure and assembly can be somewhat involved.
Accordingly, what is needed is a precision vise having a relatively simplified construction, yet which provides accurate placement and retention of a workpiece on a machine table during machining operations such as milling, grinding, drilling, etc.
A further need exists for such a vise which facilitates rapid removal and replacement of soft jaw on a jaw holder.
Another need exists for such a soft jaw which is freely removable from a jaw holder and which does not require a spring biasing force for maintaining gripping accuracy.